Dunking cookies into milk can be a somewhat messy undertaking. The child or adult dunking a cookie into a container such as a tumbler or cup type container filled with milk can easily contact their fingers directly with the milk held in the container. To avoid contact with the milk held in the container, the person (“the dunker”) doing the dunking is obliged to keep part of the cookie out of the milk. Even when the dunker keeps part of the cookie out of the milk, the cookie can fall apart as it absorbs the milk from the container leading to a further mess especially if the dunker then uses his fingers to pick out the remnants of the cookie from the container. Thus, there is a need for a device or apparatus that is easy to use and which allows a dunker to immerse the whole cookie in the milk without risk of losing the cookie.